


Ring

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: The wedding was in less than two hours. Robb was already in his tuxedo. The wedding rings were in his pocket. He was supposed to give them to Jon.Yet here he was, in a frog position on Roose’s bed with his pants bunched at his ankles
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Robb Stark, Roose Bolton/Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Ring

* * *

Robb watched Talisa make her way down the aisle. She was so beautiful and he could hardly believe he was so lucky to have her. Everyone else also had their eyes on Talisa. Everyone except Roose. The Bolton patriarch was watching Robb from his place in the audience. Robb licked his lips nervously and tried to keep his attention on his bride.

He knew he did not deserve Talisa. Not after the years he spent fucking another man; sometimes with her in the next room. Robb felt he should a little ashamed, but he did not. He felt as if he’d finally gotten Roose out of his system. Even as he felt the remnants of the morning's activities dried in his briefs, he swore to himself that this was it. Talisa would be his world now. His one and only.

Robb reached out for Talisa as she grew closer. Beaming, she took his hand and they stepped up to the Volantene priest that was to marry them.

“Dearly beloved...”

* * *

 _We shouldn’t be doing this_ , Robb thought even as he pushed his ass up to meet Roose’s thrusts. He really did not have time for this, but he wanted it so bad. So bad that he sought Roose out in the hotel in Volantis where all the wedding guests were staying.

The wedding was in less than two hours. Robb was already in his tuxedo. The wedding rings were in his pocket. He was supposed to give them to Jon. Even though he’d been staying with Talisa’s family in their home, Robb had been relegated to the hotel for the night. Something about a tradition about not seeing the bride before the wedding. That suited Robb fine for the time being.

Here he was, in a frog position on Roose’s bed with his pants bunched at his ankles and holding his feet close. If he moved too much, they would likely rip. Roose had not allowed Robb to disrobe. Meanwhile, the man in question was still in the soft white robe provided by the hotel and fucking Robb relentlessly into the mattress.

“Imagine if your cousin walked in right now. You’re supposed to be giving him the rings, right? He could be searching the halls as we speak. You want him to find you with my cock in your ass, boy?”

 _Yes_ , Robb thought through a long and loud moan. He flinched when Roose bent over him.

“Look at you. Needy like a bitch in heat.” Roose grabbed a fistful of Robb’s curls and pulled his head back. “Will your pretty little wife be able to fuck you like you need to be fucked” he asked, accentuating nearly every syllable with a jab to Robb’s prostate. Robb tried to think of something to say but he was beyond words. Roose chuckled dryly and released Robb. He reached over Robb and took hold of the upholstered headboard of the huge bed. Using it as leverage, he pounded even harder into Robb.

Robb buried his face in the sheets to muffle his indecent moans and cries. His mind was blank and he was not thinking of preserving the crispness of his tux. At this point, he would just have to find a way to iron it out before the wedding. The questions he would have to avoid...

Roose took one hand down and pressed it against Robb’s head. “You will stand and give your vows with my seed running from your ass. Is that what you want? A reminder of how much of a slut... of a toy you are?” The dirty words had Robb spilling himself on the sheets with an almost shrill cry. He heard Roose grunt and then he felt warmth running down his legs as Roose spent himself. The older man kept fucking Robb until he was too soft to stay inside.

Robb felt Roose remove himself from the bed. Only seconds later, it dipped again. Robb gasped when another cock slid easily into his stretched hole. Hands took hold of Robb’s hips and pulled him back onto the thick, long cock fast and hard. Robb winced. He almost forgot Domeric was bigger. He started out slow and Robb pushed up so that he was on his arms.

“Hurry up, boy. We don't want the groom to be late,” Roose called from the bathroom. Robb had little time to brace himself before Domeric did as his father told him.

Domeric only worked Robb for a minute or two before pulling out. He tapped Robb and Robb looked back at him. He motioned for Robb to turn over. Confused, Robb did as he was told. As soon as he settled, Domeric was moving up his body to straddle his chest. His cock, covered in Roose’s cum, bumped against Robb’s closed lips. Robb opened his mouth.

He started slow and steady, not even going in all the way. Robb groaned in irritation. He raised his head slightly, trying to get more in his mouth. Domeric grabbed him by the hair and held him still. He moved a little closer. Robb brought his hands up to Domeric’s hips. Domeric finally gave Robb what he wanted and buried himself completely down his throat. Robb moaned.

Roose watched Domeric fuck Robb’s mouth raw. He had trained Robb quite well. The boy could take anything and loved it. It was almost a shame Roose would have to give him up. It did not take long for Domeric to reach his breaking point. He came down Robb willing throat. When he was done he pulled away and leaned down. The two shared a long, slow kiss.

Well, Roose was happy about one thing. If nothing else, he had secured a way for Robb to always remember him...

* * *

“... power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Robb blinked. Somehow he had run on autopilot while lost on his memories and missed the whole ceremony. He turned to see Talisa looking up at him with a huge smile. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

“Husband,” Talisa said quietly when he pulled back.

“Wife,” he responded with a laugh. “Let’s go.” He offered Talisa his arm and she took it. They faced their applauding guests and waved at them. Robb caught sight of the Boltons for a moment. Domeric was clapping and smiling. Roose just loomed as smug as he usually did. Robb gave them a final wave before turning away.

“By the way,” Talisa spoke as they walked back down the aisle, “I got you a ring as well.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Talisa’s smile turned devious. “We’ll get to play with it... tonight.” She winked before releasing him to be dragged off in another direction by the women.

Robb watched her go. Then he turned to where he last saw Roose. The man looked even more smug, like he knew something Robb did not. He narrowed his eyes and went off in the direction the groomsmen pulled him in.

So when Talisa walked into their honeymoon suite wearing her bridal lingerie and playing with an awfully familiar cock ring and anal vibrator, Robb was not surprised. Because of course Roose would somehow get Talisa to buy such a thing. He only did it to make sure Robb would always have something to remember him by.

“Where’d you find that?” Robb chanced asking.

Talisa crawled on the bed and into his lap. “An anonymous gift at my bachelorette party. What do you think? Should we try it?”

Robb shrugged. “You know how I feel about toys.”

“Yeah. You’d rather be one than use one,” Talisa said seriously. A few seconds later they both broke out into laughter.


End file.
